


Бессонница

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Friendship, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс и Артур собираются в отпуск, но меняют планы, когда Кобб уговаривает Артура присоединиться к новому делу. Увы, у дела находится двойное и даже тройное дно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессонница

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-14.
> 
> Предупреждения: недостаток сна, жертвы ради дружбы, растерявшийся Кобб, нахалка Ариадна.

– Артур, этот разговор был у нас уже тысячу раз, и честно, он начал мне немного надоедать, – Имс хлопнул чемодан поверх покрывала и откинул крышку. Приложив чуть больше усилий, чем стоило. – И если я согласился работать с Коббом, то это не значит, что я всем доволен. Не надо делать вид, что дело в деньгах – ты только что отлично заработал, Господи Боже!

Поняв, что раздражение берет над ним верх, Имс замолчал и принялся вытаскивать рубашки из чемодана, бросая их на тумбочку без особой заботы. Как будто Артуру было дело до его раздражения: Артур всегда делал, что хотел. А он хотел помогать Коббу. Имс был уверен, что, не согласись он поехать в Брюгге – вместо давно запланированного трехнедельного отдыха в Майами! – Артур отправился бы один. Максимум прислав Имсу смс-ку с извинением и краткой инструкцией.

– Ты мог отказаться, – угрюмо сказал Артур. – Или поехать в Майами, я бы присоединился к тебе через неделю.

О да.

– В прошлый раз, когда ты поехал с Коббом «на неделю», ты пропал на полтора года.

– Но тебя-то я силком не тащил.

Ну естественно, ну разумеется, Имс буквально в голове мог заранее проговорить все то, что Артур может ему сказать: в отношении работы, и Кобба, и работы, о которой его просил Кобб, Артур был до отвращения предсказуемым. Имс обернулся, открыл было рот – и выдохнул, сменяя гнев на милость. Ну или хотя бы на нейтральную сдержанность. Уж больно хреново выглядел Артур. Как человек, не спавший пару суток и не евший вдвое дольше.

На самом деле Артур не спал нормально последний месяц. Работа на Дэвиса была просто чертовыми каникулами – из той серии, что включает в себя отвратительные погодные условия, восемнадцатичасовой рабочий день, оранжевую робу и приделанное к ноге толстой цепью ядро. Имс и сам чувствовал себя усталым, но Артур – Артур последние несколько дней работы походил на слегка загримированного зомби.

Отпуск в Майами был очень кстати.

Пока уже по дороге в аэропорт телефон Артура не ожил, и Кобб на том конце не уболтал Артура на новое дело за жалкие одиннадцать минут. И да, Имс имел право беситься. Артур мог что угодно говорить о том, что Имс тоже повелся на заманчивую цифру на чеке с гонораром, но он прекрасно знал – Имс послал бы Кобба легко и непринужденно, и ему на это понадобилось бы значительно меньше времени, чем одиннадцать минут.

Если бы Артур отказал.

– Прими душ, – резко сказал Имс. – И поспи. А то наш милый Дом тебя не узнает.

Артур послал ему взгляд, который сам он, по всей видимости, считал угрожающим, но больше похожий на гримасу обдолбанной панды. Ни слова не сказав, он повернулся и ушел в душ. Сцепив зубы, Имс вернулся к разбору чемодана. Глупо надеяться, что, услышав подробности дела, Артур все-таки решит от него отказаться. Не тогда, когда Кобб включил излюбленную передачу «мне не справиться без тебя, на что я стану содержать осиротевших без Мол детей, ты лучше всех и мой единственный друг, к кому еще я могу обратиться?» Старая песня, но на Артура она действовала безотказно.

Досадливо вздохнув, Имс засунул рубашки в комод и быстро раскидал остальные вещи по полкам шкафа, креслам и прочим подходящим поверхностям. К тому времени, когда он закончил, звук льющейся воды стих, и еще парой минут спустя из ванной появился Артур. Бледный и вялый, с обмотанным вокруг талии полотенцем, он даже не потрудился вытираться – просто добрел до кровати и упал лицом вниз. Имс мельком взглянул на часы. Кобб назначил встречу на восемь, у них есть пара часов на сон и отдых. Покачав головой – Кобб не развалился бы, подождав хотя бы до завтра (а лучше до после-Майами), – Имс захватил чистую пару штанов, футболку и пошел в душ.

 

– Дело, безусловно, стоящее, – Кобб сиял уверенностью в себе, профессионализмом и почти забытой харизмой – чем-то, что было у него при жизни Мол, но растворилось почти без следа после ее падения. Наверное, только Имс замечал, что всему этому не хватает прежней легкости, еле заметной непринужденности – без них жизнерадостность Кобба выглядела умелой и отрепетированной, но все же игрой.

Имс не думал, что он нарочно притворяется. Скорее, Кобб действительно пытался отпустить прошлое и стать тем, чем он был раньше. Хорошо бы еще, это было не за счет Артура.

– Думаю, ребятам стоят рассказать о подробностях, – заявила Ариадна.

Имс натянуто ей улыбнулся. Артур никак не отреагировал: он смотрел в свой блокнот, то ли проверяя заметки, то ли слишком усталый, чтобы спрашивать у Ариадны, когда это они стали для нее «ребятами». А вот Имсу хотелось. Спросить. За прошедший с дела Сайто год Ариадна тоже очень изменилась – и, с его точки зрения, не в лучшую сторону. Имс знал многих извлекателей, приятельствовал с некоторыми из них, с кем-то мог выпить, с кем-то поболтать и посплетничать, кого-то мог назвать почти другом. Он знал – они все сложные люди, такая работа, вытаскивает из тебя самое гадкое и низменное. Хороший характер совсем не был среди его списка требований к потенциальным коллегам. Но Ариадна свернула куда-то не туда.

После оглушительного успеха первого дела она начала работать с командой, которой ее рекомендовал Артур, потом перешла в другую – и Имс слышал о паре громких и эффектных дел. А еще слышал, что малышка Ари слишком уж полагается на свой талант. Как будто остальные члены команды ничего не стоят. Приятель, который пил с ним пиво в баре в Брюсселе, поведал, что все это веселье закончилось провалом – и теперь Ариадна была тут, с Коббом, и сидела на своем стуле с уверенностью восходящей звезды.

Имс испытал секундное сожаление. Надо было после внедрения забрать ее себе, талант Ариадны превосходил возможности Кобба даже год назад, когда у нее совсем не было опыта. Но у Имса был свой архитектор, Софи, она была достаточно хороша для любой его работы, она нравилась Артуру, а сам Имс никогда не чувствовал в себе достаточно благородства, чтобы безвозмездно помогать новичкам.

Кстати, если говорить об архитекторах…

– Кобб, а зачем нам второй архитектор? – спросил он.

Артур вскинул голову, глядя на Имса так, будто тот сказал нечто неожиданное, о чем сам Артур и не подумал, но ужасно важное. Кобб, недовольный тем, что его перебили, поджал губы.

– Если бы ты слушал про дело, то понял бы, зачем нам два архитектора.

«Или один, но хороший» – хотел сказать Имс, но уступил взгляду Артура и промолчал.

– Наш заказчик – богатый бизнесмен, и я думаю, мы все понимаем, что это означает, – Кобб многозначительно прищурился. По мнению Имса, физиономия получалась жутковатая, но сам Кобб, должно быть, считал иначе. – И он хочет провести извлечение у бывшего партнера. Партнер знаком с разделенными снами, строить придется много, и для этой работы нам понадобится второй архитектор и имитатор…

Имс перестал слушать. Вся эта вода была в папке, которую Кобб прислал еще вчера, и Имс не мог дождаться, когда же тот перейдет к действительно важным вещам. Например, расскажет, из-за чего партнеры расстались. Или как именно Ариадна накосячила в своей предыдущей команде. Или зачем ему на самом деле понадобился второй архитектор – потому что Имс вполне обошелся бы без новой встречи с миссис Кобб.

И, судя по мрачному лицу Артура, его интересовали примерно те же вопросы.

– Давай опустим вступление и перейдем к деталям, – сказал Артур резко.

Может, излишне резко, но Имс знал – два часа сна почти не улучшили его самочувствия и настроения.

Имс сделал вид, что не видит выражения лица Ариадны.

Это не его проблема. Не его.

 

***

Артур слишком устал, чтобы соображать ясно, и это его беспокоило. А еще больше беспокоило, что во всей этой внезапной работе ему мнился как-то весьма неприятный подвох. На первый взгляд, дело выглядело простым: мистер Джон Кеннет, глава крупной строительной фирмы «Интер-Гера», нанял Кобба, чтобы залезть в мозг своего бывшего партнера, Стивена Монтгомери Третьего. Громкое имя не отражало роли Монтгомери в компании: несмотря на формальное равенство, прав и денег у него было гораздо меньше, чем у Кеннета. Некоторое время назад Кеннет узнал, что Монтгомери собирается поправить эту прискорбную несправедливость, и быстренько избавился от потенциальной угрозы. Но потом паранойя одолела победителя, и ему захотелось побольше узнать о планах Монтгомери.

Ничего заковыристого. Все эти полукриминальные подрядчики были полными психами, уж в чем в чем, а в этом Артур разбирался.

Кобб, от жадности и жажды погружаться взявший дело, быстро сообразил, что одному ему не справиться, и позвонил Артуру. А узнав, что Имс рядом, решил воспользоваться удачным стечением обстоятельств и получить еще и имитатора.

Это Артур понимал. Чего он не понимал, так это присутствия Ариадны. Кобб уверял его, что проблема с Мол решена навсегда. И вряд ли он врал. Зачем, если его обман очень легко будет обнаружить? Но все эти объяснения про «особую сложность уровней» и «творческий подход», которые Кобб с самым независимым видом скармливал ему и Имсу, выглядели очень неубедительно. Если надо было строить много макетов, то Кобб всегда мог воспользоваться помощью Артура, еще один архитектор для этого был не нужен.

И все же Ариадна работала с ними.

Артур особо не следил за ее судьбой после дела Фишера. Его интересовали только возможные последствия – не выйдет ли на них сам Фишер, не решит ли Сайто устранить свидетелей, обычный интерес после крупного дела. Ариадну нанял Пакаускас, хороший опытный извлекатель, Артур знал его и часто работал. Но сотрудничество не склеилось, и она ушла к Тоннеку, а с ним Артур предпочитал дел не иметь.

Как выяснилось, не зря.

Последнее, что он слышал об Ариадне, – ее команда где-то серьезно прокололась, Тоннек и его координатор погибли, остальные разбежались. А Ариадна оказалась тут. И Артуру не хотелось бы, чтобы жаждущие местью клиенты прибежали за ней. Но Кобб, когда Артур спросил его прямо, заявил, что тут не о чем беспокоиться.

Как будто таким заявлениям Кобба хоть когда-то можно было доверять.

Другой странностью был объект. По словам Кобба, он знал про разделенные сны – но вот откуда у него такие познания, Кобб не сообщал. И его уклончивые ответы медленно, но верно выводили Артура из себя. Конечно, Артур не сомневался, что сможет все разнюхать, но противное чувство, что Кобб что-то скрывает, не давало ему покоя.

Он провел половину предыдущей ночи, пытаясь раскопать все связи Монтгомери за несколько лет, и лег спать только потому, что Имс обещал сломать его компьютер. И в три часа утра это не звучало как пустая угроза. Честно говоря, в три часа утра Артуру самому начало казаться, что он просто воображает тайны и загадки там, где их нет.

Но все же и клиент, и объект казались ему очень подозрительными. Уж слишком много загадочных смертей произошло в «Интер-Гере» за последние полгода.

Покачав головой, Артур одним глотком опустошил половину кружки кофе и вернулся к макету, нанося разметку маркером прямо на бумажных стенах. Может, в присутствии Ариадны был смысл. Может, Кобб просто не хотел строить. Они занимались подготовительной работой уже шесть дней, и, кроме ежедневных совещаний, Кобб постоянно отсутствовал. «Встречался с клиентом», как утверждал он сам. С остальными членами команды клиент встречаться не желал.

Ну что ж, у них хотя бы наметился предварительный план.

– Что ты делаешь?

Голос, раздавшийся прямо над ухом, вывел Артура из раздумий. Он и не слышал, как она подошла. Черт, Имс прав, ему действительно нужен выходной – сутки сна, или все это очень плохо кончится.

– Что ты делаешь? – повторила Ариадна. В ее голосе не было прежнего дружелюбного любопытства.

– Обдумываю запасные выходы, – лаконично ответил Артур. Чем скорее он закончит, тем скорее сможет вернуться в отель. И заняться смертями повнимательнее.

– У тебя нет своей работы?

Артур поднял на нее взгляд.

– У меня есть работа, – спокойно сказал он. – В частности, обдумывать запасные выходы.

Ариадна оперлась бедром о стол. Пожалуй, она повзрослела – больше не носила эти забавные шейные платки, и волосы теперь были коротко подстрижены. А еще в глазах появилась самоуверенность, сменила прежний веселый, нетерпеливый азарт.

– Это работа архитектора, а ты координатор.

В ее речи так явственно звучало «всего лишь», что Артур выпрямился. Она всего год в бизнесе, и Артур работал с ней только один раз. Слишком мало, чтобы доверять безопасность всей команды. Не говоря уже о том, что случилось с прошлой командой Ариадны.

– И когда ты стала достаточно компетентна, чтобы делать _всю_ работу архитектора? – поинтересовался он. – Не слышал, чтобы тебя хвалили за продуманные системы безопасности.

Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так едко, но усталость наложила отпечаток на его голос, и Артур правда, правда надеялся поскорее закончить. Его ждали счета, и чеки, и прочие бумаги, а если он не поспит сегодня, то завтра уронит тренировочный сон на голову самой Ариадне.

Та вспыхнула. Артуру показалось, что она хочет что-то сказать – но Ариадна гневно сжала губы и отошла, с преувеличенным вниманием закапываясь в пачку картонных чертежей. Он потратил пару секунд, пытаясь сообразить, что все это значило, но потом просто пожал плечами и продолжил свое занятие.

У него нет на это времени. Просто нет.

И Имсу совершенно незачем сверлить его таким тяжелым, внимательным взглядом.

– Работай, Имс, – сказал он громко. И добавил: – И ты тоже, Ариадна.

Сегодня он поговорит с Коббом. Хватит с него этого цирка и этих клоунов.

 

***

С каждым днем Имсу все меньше нравилось происходящее. Для такого «простого» дела вокруг было слишком много суеты и напряженности. И недосказанности, которая нравилась Имсу еще меньше, чем суета. У них был план – простой и на вид довольно складный. Монтгомери увлекается нетрадиционной медициной и раз в две недели ходит в сауну, где воскуривает благовония и обмазывается какими-то якобы полезными для пищеварения и потенции зельями. Артур уже достал образцы и дал их химику на исследование, заодно завязав полезные знакомства среди персонала. Из-за особой вонючести мазей сауной Монтгомери наслаждается в одиночестве. В нужный день Имс и Артур переодеваются сотрудниками, усыпляют Монтгомери (специальный травяной чай ему заваривали на месте) и впускают остальных. Вуаля.

Изначально сотрудниками должны были стать Имс и Ариадна, но та воспротивилась, придумав какую-то неубедительную отговорку. Имс не любил, когда ему врали – особенно те, кто врать не умеет в принципе.

Во сне они собирались построить кабинет Монтгомери в «Интер-Гере», зал для совещаний и несуществующую в реальности, но ни капли не сложную локацию – тюрьму. Имс пару раз бывал в таких местах, он и сам мог бы это построить.

С другой стороны, Кобб, видимо, решил передать все свои обязанности Ариадне. Он не занимался макетами, когда Артур или Ариадна показывали ему чертежи, он просто кивал, и все свое время он проводил не в офисе. С клиентом, как он утверждал, – вот только что такое можно обсуждать с клиентом каждый божий день вторую неделю подряд?

У этого дела явно было двойное дно.

Но самым тревожным во всем этом был Артур. Точнее, отношение к нему Кобба. Первую неделю работы Кобб, похоже, был искренне рад, что ради него Артур отказался от отпуска и ввязался в это богом проклятое дельце. А потом что-то изменилось. Сначала Имс, слишком занятый собой, не обратил внимания, что замечания Кобба стали резче, пока не превратились в придирки. Теперь, как следует подумав, Имс даже понял, когда это произошло. Накануне вечером Кобб вернулся со встречи с клиентом, они отлично посидели вчетвером – Имс, Артур, Кобб и Ариадна, – вспоминая о старых добрых деньках. Кобб шутил, Ариадна на время сбросила свое напускное высокомерие, даже Артур выглядел не таким усталым. И тогда разговор зашел о внедрении. Кобб спросил, что бы они сказали, если бы кто-нибудь сейчас предложил им внедрение. Ариадна с готовностью согласилась, Имс пожал плечами – сначала он предпочел бы разузнать подробности, – а вот Артур ответил категорическим нет. Больше он таким не занимается, сказал Артур, так что хорошо, что никто такой работы не предлагает.

Имсу показалось, Кобб обиделся. Может, уловил в этом намек на произошедшее с Мол, может – сомнения в собственном профессионализме. Разговор перешел на другие темы, но прежняя непринужденность испарилась.

– Ты бы правда согласился снова делать внедрение? – спросил Артур той же ночью, разглядывая Имса со странным выражением, в котором тот не мог прочитать ничего, кроме усталости. – После того, что случилось с Фишером, с Сайто, после Мол?

Имс хотел бы ему сказать, что они преступники, что ему наплевать, что случилось с Фишером и тем более с Сайто. Но это была бы ложь.

– Только если бы ты позвал, – честно сказал он.

Артур вздохнул и закрыл глаза, и Имс искренне надеялся, что он заснул. Это дело не стоило того, но Артур так и не смог войти в спокойную колею после прежней работы, и не раз и не два Имс просыпался ночью, чтобы обнаружить Артура уткнувшимся в ноутбук.

– Тут что-то не так, – отвечал тот на все расспросы.

Имс и сам знал, что здесь что-то не так, ему для этого не нужен был переставший спать и живущий исключительно на кофеине Артур, спасибо.

– Давай откажемся, – предлагал он.

– Я не могу бросить Кобба, он явно не знает, во что себя втянул.

– Да к черту Кобба! – возмущался Имс.

Но Артур только мотал головой. Вот и теперь он, полежав пару минут, вновь открыл глаза.

– Ты знаешь, что за работа была у Ариадны? – спросил он.

Имс не знал, и ему было не интересно.

– Спи, Артур! – теряя терпение, приказал он.

Как если бы его приказы действовали на Артура.

Вот на следующий-то день Кобб и стал цепляться. Артур определенно не нуждался в защите, да и в его отношения с Коббом Имс старался не лезть, но с каждым днем ситуация становилась все глупее и гротескнее, а сам Артур, погруженный в свои исследования, похоже, пропускал большую часть упреков мимо ушей. Поэтому только когда Кобб начал натуральным образом орать, требуя какие-то распечатки, которые он якобы просил еще утром, до Имса начал доходить весь идиотизм происходящего.

– Я уверен, что клал их тебе на стол, – Артур потер виски – наверное, эти крики не вызывали у него ничего, кроме мигрени.

– Если ты не помнишь, что делал, а что нет, то записывай! – отрезал Кобб.

– Да пошел ты, – возмутился Артур, но, ни слова больше не говоря и не продолжая спора, включил принтер.

Имс нахмурился. Артур не страдал забывчивостью, но даже когда он что-то забывал, то не утверждал, что на самом деле это делал – да и истерическая реакция Кобба удивляла. Кобб вообще был на взводе уже несколько дней, хотя Имс, откровенно говоря, никаких причин для подобной агрессивности не видел.

Разве только постоянные разговоры Артура про «с этим делом что-то не так» действовали ему на нервы.

– Я отнесу, – едва дождавшись, пока принтер прекратит гудеть, Имс подхватил бумажки и улыбнулся в ответ на благодарный взгляд Артура.

Кобба не было на месте. Имс хлопнул распечатки на стол, оглянулся – и, убедившись, что Кобб слишком занят разговором с Ариадной, влез в мусорную корзинку.

Доставая из нее точно такую же пачку бумаг.

– Интересно, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

Вечером он стоял над душой у Артура двадцать пять минут, пока тот не сдался и с ругательствами не начал собираться в отель – но, выйдя из офиса, Артур моментально остыл. Замер на лестнице, задумчиво морщась и пытаясь попасть рукой в рукав плаща. Имс вздохнул и помог ему.

– Я кое-что узнал, – сказал Артур спокойно. – Но нужно все проверить. Завтра.

– Что ты узнал?

Но тот покачал головой.

– Сначала нужно все проверить.

Имс задержал дыхание и проглотил гнев. Иногда ему казалось, что Артур даже себе полностью не доверяет, не то что Имсу. А уж в том, что касается его странной дружбы с Коббом – тем более. Почему бы просто не отказаться от этой работы, не поехать в Майами?

– Как хочешь, – недовольно сказал он.

Все равно завтра он все узнает.

Если бы Имс знал, что ждет их завтра, он уговорил бы Артура сесть в первый же самолет. Но Имс никогда не был хорош в предсказаниях. Поэтому он поехал в отель, заказал ужин в номер и, аккуратно измельчив таблетку снотворного в ванной, подсыпал порошок в воду Артура. Когда-то надо брать дело в свои руки.

 

***

Утром Артур оставил спящего Имса в постели, мирно обнимать подушку, и приехал в офис раньше всех. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно – бессонница, кажется, решила обосноваться в его голове насовсем, и даже заснув, через пару часов он снова просыпался, уставший и разбитый, но зудящий от настойчивой необходимости действовать.

Артур был уверен, что Кобб втянул себя в какое-то дерьмо и теперь не знает, как из него выбраться. А может, и не хочет выбираться. И это дерьмо совершенно точно было связано с Ариадной. Кобб оказал ей очень плохую услугу, убедив в гениальности, а пара успешных дел не помогла развить критический взгляд и трезвое отношение к себе. Артур игнорировал ее совсем не деликатные намеки и попытки устроить конфликт: его гораздо больше беспокоило странное поведение Дома. Если бы Дом не позвал его на эту работу сам, не уговаривал, добиваясь согласия – тогда Артур решил бы, что Кобб просто-напросто пытается от него избавиться. Но зачем?

Артур, конечно, зажал Кобба в угол и прямо спросил, что происходит, но в ответ получил только десятиминутную лекцию о мнительности и дурном характере. Серьезно, у него не было времени выслушивать всю эту чушь. Имс продолжал настаивать на отказе от работы, но Артур просто не мог бросить дело почти на финальной стадии, не мог оставить Кобба наедине с очередной опасностью, которую тот сам навлек на свою голову. Да черт, они готовы были сделать все уже на прошлой неделе, если бы Кобб не отложил операцию! Чем дольше они мельтешили перед носом у объекта, тем больше была вероятность нарваться на неприятности.

Но сегодня утром Артур получил долгожданную информацию – и что же, возможно, Имс был прав. В том, что касалось отказа от работы. Милые бизнесмены, которых обещал Кобб, на деле оказались не такими уж милыми, а Артур терпеть не мог иметь дело с мафией. Слишком уж они любили вместо честной расплаты закатывать наемных работников в строительные смеси. Отчеты об убийствах и пропавших без вести сотрудниках Кеннета не улучшили настроения Артура.

Вот только ни Кобб, ни Ариадна не спрашивали его совета, когда лезли в это болото.

Кстати об Ариадне.

Вчера Артур связался с Пакаускасом, достал его во время сплава на байдарках где-то в горах Тибета, чтобы узнать, почему они расстались с Ариадной. Связь оказалась не очень, но Артур был настойчив. Правда, ничего нового он не узнал: Ариадна работала с этой командой всего пару раз, первое дело оказалось удачным, второе – не очень, но Пакаускас не особо любил избалованных гениев, а рекомендации от Кобба с некоторых пор перестали цениться так высоко, как прежде. Недовольная скромным гонораром и скептическим отношением, Ариадна ушла, как только на горизонте забрезжила другая команда.

– Фриц сказал мне, а ему сказал Ван Дайк – знаешь его? – звонкий голос Пакаускаса время от времени глох за помехами, – такой здоровый, подкатывал к той девчонке-химику, которая подкатывала к тебе. – Артур кивнул, хотя Пакаускас не мог его видеть. Он знал Ван Дайка, кто его не знал? – Так вот, он работал с пареньком из команды Тоннека, когда их всех еще не поубивали, но незадолго до этого. Говорил, малышка-архитектор нашла им крутую работу. Где-то в Брюгге.

Артур сжал трубку. Мир, конечно, тесен, но не до такой же степени.

– А имен тот паренек не называл? – спросил он.

Пакаускас задумался. На заднем фоне плескала вода, что-то грохотало, раздавались крики – должно быть, устанавливали лагерь.

– Нет, – наконец сказал Пакаускас, – но что-то связанное со строителями. Спроси Мигеля, он сейчас рядом, он точно что-то знает. Работал с Тоннеком. Если это тебе поможет.

– Поможет, – поспешно ответил Артур. – Спасибо.

– Слушай, если тебе нужен хороший архитектор, то Эмили сейчас свободна, – великодушно предложил Пакаускас, – она рада будет пересечься. Или свяжись с Имсом, у него тоже кто-то был, я слышал только хорошие отзывы. И кстати, как насчет отличного дела в теплом климате?

– Это в Тибете? – хмыкнул Артур. – Не такой уж теплый, хотя смотря с чем сравнивать…

Пакаускас расхохотался, на время заглушая даже стук топора.

– Нет, чуть-чуть южнее. Индия. Через полтора месяца будешь свободен?

– Напиши мне, – предложил Артур.

Пакаускас уже отключился и, наверное, в данный момент ставил палатку, а Артур продолжал пялиться на телефон. Вряд ли все это совпадение. Осталось понять, причем тут Кобб.

Сделать работу. Не засветиться перед мафией.

Не уснуть на рабочем месте прямо на своем компьютере.

Артур даже думал поделиться с Имсом своими подозрениями – но Имс, Имс… Имс бросит все это и уедет, а Артуру так нужна сейчас его помощь! Имс не любил ввязываться в непонятные и опасные дела без особых причин. Имс и так в последние дни выглядел все более и более раздраженным, как будто Артуру мало было гнева Кобба и общего давления.

И поэтому сегодня он приехал раньше всех, чтобы побыть одному и в тишине и покое проверить кое-какую информацию из полицейской базы. И вместо этого уже десять минут бессмысленно смотрел в кружку с кофе, потому что после трехчасового сна мозг отказывался начинать функционировать нормально.

Всего через полчаса появился Имс. Молча и не удостоив Артура взглядом, он упал на своем место и принялся читать что-то так увлеченно, что Артур не решился его отвлечь. В конце концов, ему было чем заняться – например, печатать полицейские отчеты.

Потом приехала Ариадна, а следом за ней Кобб. Совещание началось как обычно, потом Артур сказал про убийства, потом Кобб заявил, что все это недоказанные домыслы, потом Артур сказал, что трупам все равно, домыслы или нет, и лучше всего отказаться от этого дела, раз уж гонорар не стоит риска, или хотя бы продумать, как обезопасить себя, и еще что клиенту нельзя доверять, а потом…

Потом Кобб сказал, что с него хватит, и он собирается подыскать другого координатора.

Кажется, опешила даже Ариадна.

Артур – тот так и вовсе утратил дар речи на несколько секунд. Его ни разу еще не увольняли, как бы смешно это ни звучало.

– И что это должно означать, Дом? – медленно спросил он.

Кобб прищурился.

– Я… Артур, может быть, тебе нужна передышка? Ты хороший координатор, но…

У Артура глаза полезли на лоб.

– Но что? Дом, ты сам уговаривал меня взять эту работу. Я отказался от отпуска, отложил выгодную работу – без мафии, Дом, почти законную! – потому что ты просил меня приехать.

Снова наступила тишина. Но Кобб взял себя в руки и выпрямился.

– Ты совершаешь ошибки, Артур. Для этой работы мне нужен кто-нибудь получше.

 _Получше?_ Артур знал, конечно, что есть и другие хорошие координаторы, он работал с ними, он не считал себя звездой номер один – но _получше?_ Да кто, ради всего святого, вообще согласится работать с Коббом из координаторов уровня Артура и получше?

– Это кто же, интересно? – скептически спросил Артур.

Он даже понять не мог, что чувствует. Обиду? Гнев? Просто тупую усталость? Надо было с самого начала послать Кобба и ехать в Майами, как настаивал Имс.

И тут голос подал сам Имс. Откинувшись на стуле, он беспечно улыбнулся и заявил:

– Я согласен с Коббом, тебе нужна передышка. Думаю, мы справимся без тебя.

И все же это была обида, вдруг понял Артур, совершенно точно это была она.

 

***

Имс вышел из офиса спокойной, размеренной походкой – но на лестнице выдержка ему отказала, и к машине он почти бежал. Ему нужно было поговорить с Артуром, немедленно, вот только Артур отчего-то – отчего бы, подумать только? – игнорировал его звонки.

Сказать, что все произошедшее оказалось для него неожиданностью, было бы ложью. Имс знал, что что-то происходит, что-то странное, и если сначала Кобб был искренне рад Артуру, то теперь думал только о том, как от него избавиться. Имс не знал почему, но планировал узнать.

Вот только с Артуром это все действительно стоило обсудить заранее. Потому что у Имса появилось нехорошее чувство, что Артур понял его действия… неправильно. И эта смутная тревога заставляла его снова и снова набирать номер Артура и ерзать на стуле. Артур молчал, стул не становился мягче, и через несколько часов лихорадочные мысли «он просто пошел в отель и лег спать – и не слышит телефона» звучали все менее убедительными.

После ухода Артура в офисе стало тихо, Ариадна молча занималась макетом, изученным уже вдоль и поперек, Кобб сидел за своим столом и делал вид, что работает, но Имс видел капли пота у него на лбу и над верхней губой, слышал, как барабанят его пальцы о подлокотник кресла. Кобб нервничал, боялся. В принципе, Имс его понимал – доклад Артура о пропавших людях звучал неоптимистично. Но тут было что-то еще. Что заставило Кобба выкинуть Артура так поспешно и неэлегантно.

Имс ощутил, как страх заползает и в его сердце. Что, если неведомая опасность угрожает именно Артуру? Это было глупо, конечно, но Имс поймал себя на том, что снова терзает кнопки мобильного.

Их отношения с Артуром не были безоблачными. Если бы Имс взял на себя труд подобрать определение, то их отношениям больше всего подошло бы слово «сложные». Или «острые». Или даже «спорные». Артур был слишком осторожным, Имс – слишком независимым, Артур – слишком лицемерным, а Имс – чересчур эгоистичным. И даже если вся эта солянка не мешала сексу, на любви она сказывалась не самым лучшим образом. Имс не знал, любил ли он Артура, в его голове это чувство было связано с чем-то романтичным, чистым и доверительным. Не таким, какой была их связь.

Но мысль, что Артур, скорее всего, решил, что Имс повелся на деньги и позволил Коббу избавиться от него после того, как большая часть работы была сделана, – эта мысль была неприятной. Внезапно неприятной. А размышления о том, что Кобб чего-то боялся – и это что-то вряд ли было местью Артура, – пугали самого Имса больше, чем ему хотелось признавать.

– Да к черту, – пробормотал он себе под нос, вставая. Он должен проверить, убедиться, что ничего не произошло.

Но мобильник тихонько пискнул. Лаконичное сообщение от Артура, этого засранца, гласило: «Занят, позвоню позже». Имс постарался подавить гнев – и облегчение, если он все же будет честен с собой. Наверняка Артур действительно лег спать. Хорошо бы. Эта бессонница и правда стала сказываться на работе. А еще Имсу не нравилось, когда Артур выглядит больным.

Ближе к вечеру явился новый координатор. Точнее, явилась. Кобб просто спустился вниз и вернулся с женщиной средних лет, миловидной и с открытым лицом. У нее была военная выправка, строгий костюм и небольшой саквояж в руках.

– Это Тамара, наш новый координатор, – с преувеличенной радостью сказал Кобб.

Имсу она сразу не понравилась. Милые люди в их деле редко задерживались. К тому же он знал всех координаторов высшей лиги, просто хороших координаторов и даже не очень хороших – да, иногда и он совершал глупости, работая с кем попало.

Тамару он не знал.

Уж не готовится ли Кобб ими пожертвовать, – закралось нехорошее подозрение. Кобб всегда был довольно порядочным парнем – ну, до того момента, когда чуть было не отправил их всех в Лимб, – и раньше Имсу в голову не приходило смотреть на него осторожно, как на потенциального предателя. Артур доверял ему, а Артур не доверял кому попало. Но сейчас инстинкты орали Имсу, что дело дрянь.

И поэтому он едва дождался окончания дня, собрался, не слушая недвусмысленных намеков Кобба, и выскочил наружу, заранее доставая ключи от машины. Ему надо поговорить с Артуром. Артур говорил, что что-то разузнал. В этот раз Имс будет понастойчивее…

В номере Артура не оказалось. Ни Артура, ни его вещей, ни ПЭСИВа. Ни записки, объясняющей, какого все-таки черта тут происходит. Трясущимися от гнева пальцами Имс выловил телефон, твердо намеренный звонить, пока Артур не сдастся и не поднимет трубку – но Артур, кажется, почувствовал, что его поминают добрым словом, и телефон сам заголосил в руке у Имса.

– Имс, ты звонил? – голос Артура звучал совершенно спокойно, будто ему и в голову не приходило, зачем это Имс названивает ему столько часов подряд. – Что случилось?

– Это я должен спросить тебя, – выпалил Имс.

– Спрашивай, – слегка удивился Артур.

Имс передернул плечами от раздражения. Он начал подозревать, что Артур не издевается, а действительно не понимает.

– Я всегда считал, что ты выше оскорбленных уходов в даль и ночь из-за разногласий на работе.

Артур помолчал, словно переваривая информацию, потом сдавленно рассмеялся.

– Это не был оскорбленный уход. Я присоединился к команде Мигеля. Мне нужно место для работы, а от твоей гостиницы ездить далеко.

Команде Мигеля, вот как. Что? Команде Мигеля? Да какого черта?!

– А здесь ты работать не мог? – и да, Имс признавал, это глупый вопрос, но, пожалуй, он был немного обижен. – Артур, ты вообще не собирался работать, отпуск, ты помнишь, мы собирались в отпуск?

Наступила пауза, а когда Артур заговорил, по его тону было заметно, что препираться ему надоело.

– У меня много дел, Имс. Извини, мне сейчас нужно идти. Я позвоню тебе завтра, хорошо?

– Нет, не хорошо! – начал Имс. – Артур…

Но Артур уже положил трубку.

Со стоном ярости Имс кинул телефон на кровать. Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, он ничего не понимал, а еще тоненький внутренний голосок продолжал повторять и повторять, что с голосом Артура что-то не так.

 

***

Команда Мигеля была самыми настоящими отбросами общества, Артур знал это с самого начала. Но он и не собирался работать с ними дольше, чем это необходимо. Он чувствовал – они его ключ ко всему, они знают что-то, что поможет разгадать загадку.

Поэтому он позвонил Мигелю и предложил свою помощь. Ведь сам Мигель, конечно, сейчас не мог позволить себе нанять кого-то вроде Артура. Артур сказал, он проездом в Брюгге, ищет необременительную работу, а Пакаускас порекомендовал Мигеля, и отчего бы нет?..

Для них он был подарком судьбы.

Мигель сидел в Брюгге уже почти полгода, выполняя мелкие и скромно оплачиваемые работы, не потому, что он был плохим извлекателем. Вовсе нет, Артур встречался с ним несколько лет назад, и тогда дела у этого весельчака шли получше. Но пара неудачных дел навлекла на его голову слишком много высокопоставленных врагов, ему пришлось залечь на дно. Вернуться в большой бизнес с подмоченной репутацией не так уж просто. Артур помнил, за что им приходилось браться, когда Кобб был в бегах. За некоторые дела ему до сих пор было стыдно.

– Хреново выглядишь, – Мигель раскинул руки в радостном приветствии, и Артур попытался улыбнуться – так, чтобы лицо не треснуло и не развалилось от усилия.

– Не переживай, я не ширяюсь, – без обиняков ответил он. – Просто устал. Отпуск сорвался.

– Ну ничего, – Мигель тепло улыбнулся, хлопая его по спине. – У нас тут не такое дело, чтобы надорваться. – Он перевел взгляд на своего архитектора, и улыбка сошла с его лица. – Они не так плохи, как выглядят, – тоскливо сказал он шепотом.

– Если они могут выполнять инструкции, то все будет нормально.

Артур тяжело опустился на стул и вперил невидящий взгляд в свои руки. Имс звонил ему раз пятьдесят, и Артура немного беспокоила эта настойчивость. Вдруг что-то случилось? Но что могло случиться? Скорее всего, Имс просто хочет обсудить то, что произошло.

Артур до сих пор поверить не мог, что его уволили. Уволили! И кто, Кобб! И сам Артур час спустя подписался на другую работу, лишь бы иметь возможность докопаться до правды. Это все отдавало какой-то утонченной шизофренией.

Но никто из них не хотел отказаться от дела – даже Имс, который с самого начала на этом настаивал! – а значит, Артур будет выполнять свою работу во что бы то ни стало.

– Я слышал, ты тут с Коббом? – Мигель опустил на стол перед ним кружку – с чаем, не кофе, – и сел напротив. – Все еще работаешь с ним?

Артур пожал плечами.

– Он хороший архитектор.

– Был, – Мигель улыбнулся, смягчая свои слова. – Эй, эй, я не собираюсь тебя спрашивать, убивал ли он свою жену! – и он взмахнул рукой, словно отметая негодующий взгляд Артура. – Просто я слышал, что ты теперь вроде как с Имсом, а его Софи классная.

Он завистливо вздохнул, снова кидая взгляд на своего архитектора. Тот клеил не очень ровный мост из бумаги. У Артура руки чесались подойти и помочь.

– Да, она отлично строит, – Артур кивнул – и откинулся на стуле, потому что голова показалась неожиданно тяжелой. Но он чувствовал, что разговор движется в нужном направлении. – И Пакаускас сказал, Эмили сейчас свободна. И еще была талантливая девочка, он с ней работал, мог бы тебя связать. Ариадна. Я с ней тоже один раз работал.

Мигель нахмурился.

– Ариадна? Протеже Кобба?

– Ты это так говоришь, словно это ругательство, – Артур усмехнулся и отпил чай. Тот приятно отдавал ромашкой. Мигель явно близко к сердцу принял его умирающий вид.

– Ну почему же, раньше у него получались хорошие вещи, – Мигель кивнул на самого Артура. – Или, скорее, у его жены?

Артур не обиделся.

– Мол была настоящим самородком. Умела раскрывать таланты.

– Это точно. – Мигель помолчал. – Эта Ариадна, это она с Тоннеком работала, да?

Артур сделал вид, что задумался. На самом деле он так устал, что быстро соображать в любом случае не мог. Надо было поехать в отель и отдохнуть, сейчас от него все равно никакого толку. Но информация была так близко, что Артур почти ощущал ее кончиками пальцев.

Надо было перезвонить Имсу. Вдруг что-то случилось, пока его не было?

– Пакаускас так говорил, – Артур с трудом вспомнил, о чем разговор. – Ты, кажется, тоже с ним работал. С Тоннеком. Ну, до того, как…

Артур замолчал, передвигая чашку. Интересно, по чьей вине погиб Тоннек? Они нашли работу в Брюгге, три месяца назад, на каких-то «строителей» – но тут четкая информация кончалась, и начинались слухи. Артур склонялся к мысли, что кто-то из команды сдал остальных. Возможно, даже Ариадна, раз уж она единственная уцелела, но в последнее Артуру верилось с трудом. Она стала нахальной, но на хладнокровную предательницу не тянула. А может, они просто где-то прокололись – в их деле никто не был застрахован от провала. Артур припомнил изматывающую работу на «Кобол», неприятности, свалившиеся на голову Мигеля… Да, может, это была простая ошибка, стечение обстоятельств.

– Мы общались, – коротко сказал Мигель. – И поверь, эту девчонку даже я не стал бы нанимать. Тоннек жаловался, его архитектор строит из реальности. И делает совсем не то, что он просит. Уж не знаю, из-за этого у них все случилось или почему еще, но мне и так неприятностей хватило на всю жизнь.

Артур хотел бы сказать, что если бы Мигелю хватило неприятностей, он завязал бы с разделенными снами. Но вместо этого он допил чай и попытался улыбнуться.

– Ничего, – сказал он. – Этот макет не выглядит сложным. Если что, я помогу.

– Ты просто сокровище, – от всей души сказал Мигель. – А теперь иди и отдохни, на тебя больно смотреть. Завтра все обсудим.

Это была здравая мысль.

К тому же Артуру надо было обдумать то, что ему рассказал Мигель. Могли ли провал Тоннека и его гибель быть следствием неуемной активности Ариадны? Возможно ли, что она увлеклась и забыла, что они работают, а не занимаются искусством, творчеством? Мысль плавала где-то рядом, но Артур никак не мог ее уцепить.

Добравшись до отеля, он упал на постель и уставился в потолок, слишком усталый, чтобы закрыть глаза. Он пытался напрячься и вспомнить тренировочные сны, в которые они погружались, готовясь извлекать у Монтгомери. Было ли там что-то необычное, что-то странное? То, что могло навлечь на них проблемы?

Артур знал, что оно есть, что он знает – но сейчас голова отказывалась сотрудничать. На самом деле он почему-то мог думать только об Имсе. Вспомнив, что обещал перезвонить, Артур нащупал в кармане телефон и не глядя поднес его к уху.

Разговора он не запомнил.

Из тяжелой, удушливой темноты его вырвал знакомый голос.

– Артур, ты жив? – прямо в лицо ему смотрел Имс – и не только смотрел, а тряс его за плечи.

– Жив, – прошептал Артур, надеясь, что Имса удовлетворит этот ответ.

– Хорошо, – у Имса было совершенно непонятное выражение лица, но Артур сейчас не мог анализировать. Он и видеть-то мог с трудом. – Тогда спи.

И Артур заснул.

 

***

– Я не этого добивался, Артур, – мрачно сказал Имс.

Артур ответил не сразу. Он спал всего два с половиной часа, и Имс проклинал себя за то, что додумался его разбудить. Идиотский, идиотский поступок, и идиотская тревога, и теперь Артур проспал всего два с половиной часа и снова поднялся, открывая свой чертов компьютер.

– Какая разница, чего ты добивался? – ответил Артур, не отрываясь от экрана. Голубой отсвет не льстил его лицу. Делал и так сероватый оттенок еще более нездоровым.

– Я хотел, чтобы ты отдохнул, – продолжал гнуть свою линию Имс. – И все еще хочу. А не чтобы ты тут же нашел другую работу.

– Тебе-то какое дело? – огрызнулся Артур, и Имс не собирался врать себе – слышать это было почти больно. – С чего такая забота?

Имс почувствовал внезапную злость. Протянув руку, он со стуком захлопнул компьютер, не обращая внимания на ошарашенное лицо Артура.

– Думаешь, мне наплевать? – прошипел он. – Думаешь, мне пофиг, с кем работать, лишь бы платили? Решил, что Кобб меня подмазал твоей долей в гонораре? Я вообще хотел отказаться, ты забыл? Я хотел в Майами, отдыхать на пляже и пить коктейли – вместе с тобой!

– Но теперь ты отказался уехать!

– Потому что хочу понять, в чем дело!

Имс не заметил, что почти кричит – и резко замолчал, когда увидел, что Артур больше не удивлен. Но и не разгневан. Напротив, его лицо сделалось задумчивым и почти мягким, так, словно до него дошло что-то новое, но, несомненно, приятное.

– Спасибо, Имс, – неожиданно сказал он.

– Что?.. – Имсу не так-то легко было переключиться с одной волны на другую, не так поздно ночью после тяжелого и полного тревоги и беспокойства дня. – За что?

Артур только покачал головой. Оставив компьютер в покое, он откинулся на кровати и прикрыл глаза.

– Можешь узнать, что случилось у Ариадны с Тоннеком? – спросил он. – Это как-то связано с ее макетами.

– Мне показалось, макеты в порядке, – осторожно ответил Имс. Он не понимал этой внезапной смены темы, но готов был согласиться – ну или хотя бы пообещать – на что угодно. – Кобб заметил бы, если бы что-то было не так. Да и ты.

– Может, Кобб заметил, – Артур перекатился на спину, бессмысленно моргая в потолок, – может, я тоже заметил. Может… Мне нужен ПЭСИВ! – Он резко сел.

– Нет! – и Имс без церемоний толкнул его назад. – Никакого ПЭСИВа.

На короткое мгновение ему показалось, что Артур будет сопротивляться. Что пошлет его куда подальше, выставит из своего номера – а может, и из своей жизни. Но Артур только кивнул.

– Я остаюсь у тебя, – сказал Имс, чтобы закрепить успех.

Артур опять не возразил.

Найти его было не сложно – собственно, Артур и не прятался, просто переехал в отель на северной окраине города. Видимо, действительно рядом с местом предполагаемой работы. Имс понятия не имел, зачем Артуру приспичило работать с Мигелем, да еще непременно сейчас, но у Артура явно были какие-то свои соображения.

– Она уже работала тут. В Брюгге, – теперь голос Артура был едва слышен. – И это связано с Кеннетом. Имс, я хочу вытащить Дома из этого. Он чем-то не тем занялся. И Имс… – он помолчал. – Будь очень осторожен. Может, вы мне и не доверяете, но я не шутил насчет всех этих убийств.

Имс подобрал челюсть.

– Артур, ты бредишь? – недоверчиво спросил он. – Потому что если ты всерьез считаешь, что я разделял идею нанять другого координатора, то ты либо мало со мной работал – что неправда, – либо бредишь.

– Не исключаю бреда, – пробормотал Артур тихо. Имсу показалось, он улыбается.

 

Когда Имс проснулся утром, Артур был подключен к ПЭСИВу.

Первым его порывом было вырубить машину, разбудить Артура и наорать на него. Но, к счастью, за первым порывом пришел второй, и этот второй говорил, что Артур лежит неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами, спит, никуда не бежит и не уткнулся в монитор. Разве не этого Имс добивался уже две недели?

Поэтому Имс ограничился запиской и поехал в офис. Нужно было как следует разобраться, что представляет из себя этот новый координатор и где ее нашел Кобб.

Но в офисе нашелся только сам Кобб. Он кивнул Имсу, не поднимая головы от планшета, шумно отпил кофе из кружки и вообще всем видом изображал страшно занятого и не склонного к светской болтовне босса. Как будто на Имса такое действовало.

– Где наша очаровательная Тамара? – жизнерадостно спросил Имс, тоже наливая себе кофе и бесцеремонно устраиваясь за одним столом с Коббом. – Второй день на работе и уже опаздывает?

Кобб скривился. Потом поднял взгляд на Имса, оценил его измятую вчерашнюю одежду, отросшую щетину – и скривился сильнее.

– А как Артур? – спросил он, и это никак нельзя было счесть ответом на вопрос.

– Чудесно, – нисколечко не смутился Имс. – Уже успел найти другую команду. Ты же знаешь Артура, без работы не останется. – В глазах Кобба появилось нечто, похожее на боль. Страдание. – Почему ты от него избавился?

Кобб сжал кружку так, что пальцы побелели – и тут же с шипением выпустил, едва не разливая горячий кофе по столу.

– Какая тебе разница? – фальшивая непринужденность в его голосе заставляла Имса морщиться. – Ты получишь свои деньги, как только закончим работу – всего через несколько дней.

Имсу вдруг захотелось выплеснуть кофе ему в лицо. Все вокруг, даже Кобб, даже Артур почему-то верили, что он продажная скотина. И да, может, раньше он и наслаждался, создавая такой образ, может, ему нравилось делать вид, что его интересует только нажива, может…

Может, стоило объяснить, что с тех пор многое изменилось.

– Надеюсь, – сказал он.

Кобб побледнел.

– Думаешь, я не знаю, что все говорят? Что я ничего не стою, что без Артура я всего лишь беглый преступник? Не знаю, что у него гораздо больше предложений, чем у меня? Вот только Артур тоже, бывает, ошибается! И мы сделаем дело без него. Так будет лучше для всех – и для него тоже.

Имс откинулся на стуле, захваченный врасплох этой внезапной вспышкой. Растянул губы в улыбке.

– Все ошибаются, – спокойно сказал он. – Просто некоторые чаще.

 

После работы Имс забрал вещи из своего отеля и переехал к Артуру. Тот ждал его, свернувшись в кресле с ноутбуком и не подняв головы, чтобы хотя бы поздороваться. На столике перед ним лежала пачка бумаг.

– Это тебе, – сказал Артур. – Используй сам или отдай вашему координатору. Это кое-что о Кеннете и об убийствах. Не хочу, чтобы вы…

– Прекрати это, Артур, – беспомощно сказал Имс. Он правда хотел помочь. Когда он поддержал Кобба, он хотел, чтобы Артур бросил это дело, а вовсе не начал заниматься двумя делами одновременно! – Я куплю тебе билет в Майами. Сегодня же. Всего через три дня я приеду – Артур, у тебя паранойя, Кеннет, конечно, тот еще ублюдок, но вряд ли он планирует вырезать всех нас.

– А меня сейчас тревожит не Кеннет, – угрюмо ответил Артур.

 

***

Где-то рядом должно было находиться дно, и Артур почти чувствовал его ногами. Три дня, до извлечения у Монтгомери оставалось всего три дня, а он все еще не понял, откуда ждать беды. Он точно знал, Кеннет, Монтгомери и все эти убийства связаны, а еще они связаны с Ариадной и смертью Теннека, а еще они каким-то странным, невероятным образом связаны с Мигелем и его небольшой, пустячной работой, все приготовления к которой Артур закончил за несколько часов.

Если бы не Кобб, не упрямый Имс, не все это дерьмо – если бы они согласились слушать его, а не нового координатора, утверждающего, что никакой опасности нет… Если бы не все это, Артур мог бы поспать. Но он не мог, поэтому снова и снова погружался, воспроизводя макеты Ариадны, пытаясь понять, что с ними не так.

Он мог строить, неплохо строить, но все же недостаточно хорошо, чтобы сразу разобраться в сложном дизайне профессионального архитектора. Если бы только Кобб послушал его…

– Имс, вам нельзя это делать, пока я все не узнаю, – твердил он.

Но Имс отвечал только:

– Неделю назад ты утверждал, что надо все сделать как можно скорее.

И:

– С чего ты взял, что Кеннет замешан в убийствах?

И:

– Тебе надо отдохнуть.

Это правда, Артуру надо было отдохнуть – но как он мог себе это позволить, если его команда подвергалась опасности? У него было жуткое чувство, что они все, как бараны, бегут прямо к обрыву.

Когда осталось два дня, Артур рискнул засветиться перед Монтгомери и заплатил паре его бывших сотрудников. Даже если объект его раскроет, осталось слишком мало времени. Ощущение надвигающейся беды оглушало, давило на Артура, как гроза прямо над головой.

Потом Артур проделал то же самое с Кеннетом.

– Я не могу позволить провал, – уговаривал он Имса. – Я не могу позволить кому-нибудь пострадать.

– Такое случается.

Артур надеялся, что успеет получить информацию до того, как все случится. До того, как они поедут.

– Не со мной.

Артур ждал беды, ждал проблем – почти с нетерпением, потому что чувство ожидания изматывало, а он и так был измотан до предела. Но когда гроза грянула, она застала его врасплох. Потому что ради всего святого, он совсем не ждал проблем от Мигеля. Плевое дело, копеечное извлечение на полчаса – Артур пытался понять, где он ошибся, вжимаясь в стену их временного офиса и с немым изумлением глядя на вбивающиеся в кирпич пули.

– Прости, – бормотал Мигель, прижимающийся к его боку слева, и Артур даже не сразу понял, что тот что-то говорит. – Прости, это моя вина, я должен был подумать, должен был предупредить. Но мне в голову не пришло, что он…

– Кто «он» и что «не пришло»? – перебил Артур, потому что время было откровенно неудачное для извинений. – О чем ты забыл сказать?

Очередная пуля выбила кирпичную крошку из стенки угрожающе близко к ним, и Артур оттолкнул Мигеля подальше, всовывая ПЭСИВ тому в руки.

– Несостоявшийся клиент, – пропыхтел Мигель, стискивая свой пистолет до белых костяшек. Слава богу, хотя бы трусом он не был, даже если был идиотом. – Преследует нас уже месяц, недоволен отказом. Но он хотел, чтобы мы сделали невозможное!

– То есть? – без интереса спросил Артур, осторожно выглядывая и пытаясь определить, где находится возможный противник.

Что там хотел этот агрессивно настроенный клиент – о котором Артур точно предпочел бы узнать заранее, – можно оставить и на потом. Сейчас гораздо важнее, какими ресурсами этот обиженный располагает. Например, нет ли у него гранат.

– Он хотел сделать внедрение!

– Что? – на секунду Артур забыл даже о перестрелке. – Внедрение?

– Да! – Мигель быстро закивал. – Хотел внедрить какую-то фигню бывшему партнеру. А партнер был в курсе дримшеринга, уже кого-то нанимал! Я не идиот, в такое лезть.

– Мигель, – недолго думая, Артур схватил его за воротник, притягивая к себе. – Как его звали? Клиента?

– Кеннет! – выпалил Мигель.

Артур вздрогнул – понимание обрушилось на него, почти как та самая потенциальная граната. Все встало на свои места, обрело кристальную ясность, не затуманенную усталостью впервые за долгое время. Монтгомери, макеты Ариадны, извлечение, обернувшееся внедрением, убийства – все вдруг наполнилось смыслом.

Он убьет Кобба за вранье!

Остался только сущий пустяк – выбраться отсюда.

– Я их отвлеку, – процедил он, выпуская воротник Мигеля. – Найди остальных, и выходите через пожарную лестницу. Я дам вам время выбраться.

– Я тебя не брошу, – начал было Мигель, но Артур не дал ему договорить.

– Одному мне проще, – отрезал он.

Очень надеясь, что говорит правду.

 

Артур понятия не имел, как очутился в этих складах, и еще меньше знал, как отсюда выбраться. В полной темноте все эти контейнеры и ангары образовывали лабиринт, но не это его беспокоило. И даже то, что его преследовали, не внушало особого страха – вряд ли преследователи ориентируются тут лучше него. Ему не давали покоя мысли о том, выбрался ли Мигель. А еще, что непременно нужно успеть передать информацию, пока Имс не отправится на дело, которое закончится точно так же, как это – вот только в способности их нового координатора защитить команду Артур очень сильно сомневался.

Пальто осталось в расстрелянном офисе, и ноябрьский холод и влажность совсем не прибавляли Артуру комфорта. Ему хотелось бежать, свалить отсюда поскорее, добраться до гостиницы – в тепло и относительную безопасность. Но разум и опыт подсказывали, что лучше подождать. Он не знал, где преследователи, их было больше, и они были вооружены. Забравшись в какую-то щель, Артур положил пистолет на колени и прикрыл глаза, обнимая себя руками и стараясь согреться. Нужно подождать пару часов, тогда выбираться будет безопаснее. Пара часов – это не так уж и много. Все равно ему надо обдумать то, что рассказал Мигель…

Артур проснулся и испуганно дернулся, не сразу понимая, где он находится и что происходит. Все тело болело и закоченело, голова была тяжелой, как чугунок, и он ничего не видел! Только несколько секунд спустя он сообразил, что он на улице, вокруг ночь – а потом в тормозящий от холода мозг заползли воспоминания о предшествующих событиях.

Артур не знал, сколько времени прошло.

Покопавшись в карманах онемевшими руками, он извлек на свет божий – или, скорее, на тьму божью – свой телефон и включил его, прикрывая полой пиджака, чтобы не выдать себя светом. Как только телефон загрузился, экран тут же осветился, сигнализируя о пришедших сообщениях. Несколько было от Мигеля – он выбрался и смог вывести остальных, и Артур вздохнул с облегчением, потому что хотя бы одной заботой меньше.

Остальные были от Имса и демонстрировали все нарастающую панику.

Часы на дисплее утверждали, что сейчас половина пятого утра. Артур спал почти пять часов, и неудивительно, что он практически превратился в ледышку. И он потерял так много времени! Но теперь, когда он знал, что искать, было гораздо проще. Понажимав на кнопочки, Артур ввел пароль и связался с сетью – если повезет, то на его запрос ответят всего через час-другой. Он как раз успеет добраться до какого-нибудь неприметного отеля. Или не успеет, потому что деньги остались в пальто, а пальто осталось в офисе. Черт.

Попытавшись встать, Артур застонал и снова скорчился в своей щели, как бродячая кошка. Рассвет где-то заблудился, Артур сидел один в темноте, замерзший, изможденный и отчаявшийся – и, кажется, ему нужна была помощь.

После короткого внутреннего спора Артур сдался и нажал на кнопку вызова.

– Имс, ты можешь меня забрать? – прошептал он в трубку.

 

***

Имс был вне себя. Вот только от гнева или от страха, он сам не понимал.

Он уже сообразил, что совершил огромную ошибку, поддержав Кобба, и еще большую, не отговорив Артура от всей этой поездки в целом. Он был так уверен, что Артур его не послушает, что даже не старался – а может, именно в этом и был его самый большой промах?

Похоже, Артур решил, что ему просто-напросто плевать.

А теперь Имсу оставалось всего четыре часа до извлечения, он не знал, что ему делать с Артуром, а сам Артур – синий от холода и тихий – сейчас спал на пассажирском сидении его машины. И Имс боялся представить, что было бы, если бы он его не нашел. Температура на улице опускалась до нуля, а люди порой замерзали и летними ночами. И еще те, от кого Артур прятался – Имс никого не встретил, и даже не заметил, но кто-то ведь пытался его убить? Волосы Артура до сих пор пахли порохом.

– Приехали, дорогой, – негромко позвал Имс, останавливая машину, – приди в себя ненадолго, ладно?

Артур внезапно так подскочил на месте, что если бы не ремень безопасности, он обязательно разбил бы себе лицо о приборную панель или пробил головой потолок.

– Имс? – спросил он нервно. – Ты что тут делаешь? – Но уже к концу вопроса лицо Артура просветлело, и он откинулся на сидении, глубоко вздыхая. – Ты меня нашел.

– Само собой. Ты как? – Имс отстегнул ремень и выбрался из машины, обходя ее и распахивая дверцу с пассажирской стороны. Он привез Артура в новую гостиницу на другом конце города, потому что не был уверен, что те ублюдки, которые его искали, не знают, где Артур живет. – Сам дойдешь?

Как выяснилось, идти Артур мог, хотя и не очень ровно, и даже говорить – совсем невнятно. В лифте он принялся твердить, что им обязательно нужно все обсудить – прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь горячего душа и сухой одежды.

– Это очень важно, Имс, – повторял он, стуча зубами, и Имс кивал – а что еще он мог делать, не спорить же? – Это про Кеннета. Точнее, про Кобба… И про Ариадну… Нет, все-таки больше про Кобба…

Имсу казалось, Артур бредит, но имя клиента заставило его насторожиться.

– Что с Кеннетом? – затолкав Артура в номер, Имс принялся снимать с него одежду, бросая ее на пол – ее судьба его совсем не волновало. Что его волновало, так это то, что тело Артура под одеждой было ледяным и нездорового серовато-голубоватого оттенка. А еще что тот еле стоял на ногах.

– Это внедрение! – сказал Артур, как будто одно слово все объясняло. – Ты понял, внедрение!

– Нет, не понял, – вынужден был признаться Имс, выкручивая кран на полную мощность и врубая душ – и тут же выключая, когда Артур рванулся вбок от струи воды, едва не вывалившись из душевой кабинки. – Прости, прости, прости, пожалуйста!

Сделав воду похолоднее, он снова включил – на этот раз осторожно.

– Кеннет не хочет ничего извлекать, – губы Артура едва шевелились. – Он хочет сделать своему бывшему партнеру внедрение. Он нанимал другую команду, но те отказались.

– И ты думаешь… – Имс оборвал себя. Конечно, Артур думал именно это. Что Кобб согласился. – И поэтому он тебя уволил.

Артур кивнул, мотнув головой, как будто та весила тонну.

– Но зачем тогда он вообще тебя нанял? – не понял Имс.

– Наверное, Кеннет после прошлого отказа не сразу перешел к сути дела, – предположил Артур. – А может, Дом думал, раз я в прошлый раз согласился, то соглашусь и в этот.

– А причем тут Мигель? – Имс медленно сделал воду погорячее. Рукава его рубашки промокли насквозь, но Имсу было наплевать. Артур все никак не приходил в себя. Наоборот, с каждой секундой он словно выглядел все хуже и хуже. Имс задумался о запасе успокоительных и снотворных в своей аптечке – кажется, там было из чего выбирать. – И вообще, что произошло, Артур?

Хотелось бы точно знать, не ввалятся ли сюда толпы убийц в отсутствие Имса.

– Это их Кеннет пытался нанять. И убрать, когда они отказались. – Это была хорошая новость. Если у Кеннета зуб на Мигеля, то вряд ли он будет выслеживать Артура. Артур в той сорвавшейся сделке не участвовал. – Может, хочет отомстить – или убрать свидетелей.

Ноги Артура подломились, и Имс еле успел его поймать.

– Все, дорогой, – твердо сказал он, устраивая Артура в кровати и накрывая всеми одеялами, что нашлись в номере. Быстро нырнул в шкаф, доставая аптечку. – На сегодня приключений тебе хватит. Поговорим, когда я вернусь, ладно? И не беспокойся, я не дам Коббу ничего внедрять, вот еще. Мне заплатят за извлечение – значит, именно его мы и будем делать. Я за ним пригляжу. – Он постарался сделать голос как можно более успокаивающим. – Я не дам пристрелить этого ублюдка, так что можешь спокойно спать…

– Ты не понимаешь, – ожил Артур. – Все дело в Монтгомери.

Имс попробовал протиснуть таблетку между его сжатых зубов. Глаза у Артура слипались, но он не оставлял попыток что-то сказать.

– Выпей это.

– Вам нельзя, – пробормотал Артур, – это ошибка…

– Тебе нужно поспать, Артур, – Имсу все же удалось засунуть таблетку ему в рот, – все будет нормально.

Артур вяло моргнул еще пару раз, явно не понимая уже, на каком он свете, – а потом окончательно отрубился.

Имс тяжело, страдальчески вздохнул.

Честное слово, вся эта работа с самого начала была одной огромной кучей дерьма.

А потом он поднял с пола одежду Артура и пошел собираться. Куча дерьма или не куча дерьма, а получить гонорар после всего этого беспокойства Имс хотел.

 

Работа – вместе с гонораром – была обречена, когда Имс открыл рот и сказал, что все знает.

– Я все знаю про внедрение, – сказал он.

Ну, не так сразу. Сначала они доехали до сауны, в которой вот-вот должен был появиться Монтгомери. Поездка проходила в мрачном молчании, только Тамара, святая душа, время от времени пыталась разбавить напряженность легкими репликами, но ее никто не поддерживал. Имс все больше и больше раздражался: когда он платил координатору, то уж точно не за светскую болтовню и офисный этикет.

Потом Ариадна заартачилась и отказалась переодеваться в сотрудницу. Потому что она архитектор и не согласна так рисковать – и, наверное, Коббу стоило подумать об этом прежде, чем он уволил Артура? И, черт побери, еще вчера это было планом, а теперь Ариадна просто отказывается? Уровень непрофессионализма всего происходящего подошел опасно близко к границе терпения Имса, а он всегда гордился своими широкими границами, когда добровольцем вызвалась Тамара.

Потом они без проблем проникли внутрь – к счастью, хоть тут все прошло гладко, – без проблем усыпили Монтгомери, установили ПЭСИВ и вставили катетеры. Сон, красочный и добротный, развернулся вокруг. Отличная работа, отличный архитектор Ариадна, и только сейчас, в эту самую минуту Имс понял, что не так с ее макетами.

– Имс, ты помнишь, что делать, – деловито командовал Кобб – он явно чувствовал себя в своей стихии, теперь, когда работа шла как по рельсам, и его план работал. Как он считал.

– Откуда эти колонны? – прошипел Имс.

Здание «Интер-Геры», раскинувшееся перед ними, в реальности имело гладкий фасад. Но тут, во сне, вход обрамляли стройные, довольно изящные колонны. Имс был уверен, что где-то их видел.

– Что? – спросил Кобб, но Имс уже обернулся к Ариадне.

– Откуда колонны? – повторил он с нажимом – так, чтобы у нее не возникло соблазна не ответить.

Проекции, гуляющие по улице, начали бросать на них опасливые взгляды, но Имс пока не особо волновался. Сновидцем был Кобб. Ариадна уперла руки в бока и вскинула подбородок, всем видом изображая независимость и уверенность в себе.

– Имс, сейчас не время… – Кобб потянул его за локоть – чтобы быстро отдернуть руку.

– С каких это пор тебе интересно, что и как я строю? – поинтересовалась Ариадна. На секунду Имс пожалел, что не любит бить женщин. – Это мой собственный проект.

– Собственный? – прорычал он. – А это – совершенно случайно – не предыдущий проект застройки? Я на сто процентов уверен, что видел эти долбаные колонны на изначальном проекте здания, которое достал Артур – на твоем столе, дура!

– Разве они не отлично смотрятся? – Ариадна беспечно взмахнула рукой. Она явно была собой довольна.

Имс опешил. Но тут, на его счастье и счастье Ариадны, ожил Кобб.

– Ты использовала старые чертежи? Настоящие чертежи? – недоверчиво спросил он. Проходящая мимо проекция толкнула его плечом, заставив пошатнуться. – Которые тебе дал Артур?

– А что? – забеспокоилась Ариадна. Самоуверенность сползала с нее, как змеиная кожа.

– Боже, а он все твердил мне, что с макетами что-то не так, – Имс готов был за голову схватиться. – Вот для этого и нужен координатор, а не то, что вы привели!

– Да что такое?! – закричала Ариадна.

– Объект – строительный подрядчик, – угрюмо сказал Кобб, оглядываясь на все более и более возбуждающиеся проекции. – Он точно знает, как это здание выглядело на предварительных планах. И знает про разделенные сны. Если он внутри – то уже догадался о нас.

Ариадна побледнела.

– Но… – пролепетала она. – Но…

– Неважно! – Кобб быстро взял все в свои руки. Когда-то он был хорошим лидером, Имс уважал его. – Мы должны попробовать.

Уважал – до того, как Кобб стал ему врать.

Вот тут-то Имс и сказал, что все знает.

Его заявление произвело эффект взорвавшейся бомбы – громкой такой бомбы, из тех, что они использовали в Афганистане во время его краткой увеселительной поездки, только лица у Кобба и Ариадны были, пожалуй, еще более потрясенные. Ну, их вполне можно было понять.

– Что ты несешь, Имс? – спросил Кобб.

И Имс сразу понял по его тону – Артур был прав. Кобб снова влез в это, и не только влез, но и остальных втянул. Хотя – он бросил взгляд на Ариадну, – ту и втягивать не пришлось.

– А ты правда верил, что если выкинешь Артура, он перестанет копать? – насмешливо спросил он.

– У Артура навязчивая идея!

– У людей, которые с тобой связаны, такое нередко бывает, – согласился Имс. – Но сейчас у нас нет на это времени, так? И знаешь что, Дом? Не знаю, что у вас с крошкой Ари за план, но будем действовать по-моему. Я пойду и извлеку информацию, ты пойдешь и отвлечешь объект, а Ариадна будет не мешать. Звучит неплохо?

– Ты не понимаешь… – начал было Кобб.

Но Имс был по горло сыт его враньем. Он извлечет информацию, получит за нее деньги – не от клиента, так от объекта, потому что он потратил две недели на заранее провальную работу, – и больше никогда не будет иметь дело с этими двумя придурками.

– Я все понимаю, Кобб, – он нащупал пистолет в кармане, потому что проекции нервничали. – А ты бы лучше обратил внимание на то, какую ерунду начала строить твоя гениальная ученица. Даже в худшие времена ты себе такого не позволял.

– Он угрожал мне! – заорал Кобб, забывая и о проекциях, и обо всем остальном. – Какое ты имеешь право судить? Он угрожал, и я спасал Артура, убирая подальше от всего!..

Имс отвернулся, готовый бежать к сейфу, не обращая внимания, что Кобб все еще порывается что-то сказать…

И в этот момент мир сошел с ума.

 

Имса выдернуло из сна и приложило об пол с такой силой, что воздух вышибло из легких. Вокруг грохотало, и он автоматически прикрыл голову руками, укрываясь за хлипким стулом, как будто тот мог спасти от пуль. Имса больно пнуло по ногам, и рядом на пол упал – плюхнулся, потому что назвать это движение грациозным не поворачивался язык даже в такой острой ситуации, – Артур.

– Надо сваливать, – выкрикнул он.

С этим Имс был полностью согласен. И если Артур и выглядел как жертва зомби-апокалипсиса, что ж, значит, Имс будет на стороне зомби!

К счастью, для извлечения они перенесли Монтгомери из сауны в комнату попросторнее, с несколькими выходами. Правда, теперь объекта нигде не было. В дальнем углу комнаты с двух сторон от двери жались Кобб и Ариадна, Тамара нашла убежище за массажным столом.

В спа-центре творился самый настоящий ад. Истошно визжали сотрудники обоего пола, где-то билось стекло, громыхали выстрелы, и на какое-то мгновение в сердце Имса на полном серьезе закралось подозрение, что им отсюда не выбраться – особенно когда в отдалении завыли сирены полицейских машин.

– Где объект? – спросил Имс, отползая к стене. – Это люди Кеннета? Что за нахрен происходит?!

– Это Монтгомери, идиот! – пистолет в руках у Артура не трясся, но в остальном казалось, что он вот-вот отдаст богу душу. – Он с самого начала все знал! Ариадна на него работала и спалилась перед Кеннетом – по макетам. Тот все узнал и решил избавиться, – Артур быстро выглянул за дверь, и Имс дернул его назад за плечо. Координации Артура он сейчас не очень доверял. Его и язык-то слушался с трудом, не то что руки и ноги. – Избавиться от партнера. Вот только партнер оказался мстительный и стал убивать людей Кеннета и покушаться на него самого. И Теннека убил тоже он! Кеннет захотел… решить проблему радикально… и нанял Кобба.

– Разве не проще было его убить?

– Как видишь, эта мысль тоже пришла ему в голову. Осталось выяснить, кто из них первый убьет другого. А не нас.

– И мы так классно оказались между двух огней, – Имс бросил ненавидящий взгляд на Тамару.

Мыслительная деятельность помогала ему отвлечься от безнадежности ситуации, а еще от того, как сильно шатался Артур. Уж не был ли он ранен? Имс потянулся было проверить, но в этот момент за окном что-то взорвалось, стекла посыпались прямо на голову Коббу, и тот заорал:

– Артур, как нам выбраться?

Вот засранец! Имсу остро захотелось бросить его тут. Но Имс знал Артура, тот Кобба ни за что не бросит. Судорожно оглянувшись, Имс прикинул, чем бы можно было треснуть Артура по голове – раз уж даже снотворные его не берут – и выволочь отсюда.

– Ты меня уволил, – негромко сказал Артур. Он подполз к двери, выглянул, приоткрывая узкую щелку.

– Ты отказался от внедрения, я не хотел, чтобы Кеннет тебя убил!

Как мило, такое трогательное объяснение. Имс готов был слезу пустить.

– Пошел ты нахуй, Кобб, – искренне сказал он.

Снаружи снова раздался взрыв, посылая в комнату новую серию осколков – оставалось только молиться, чтобы это не полиция подоспела.

– Я вас не брошу. Постараюсь вытащить. Потом, – пообещал Артур, кидая Коббу свой пистолет. И встал, дергая Имса за собой к двери. – Имс, прямо, потом два поворота направо и снова прямо…

– Артур!.. – крикнул Имс, но было поздно.

Стекло на двери взорвалось, и Артур упал прямо на Имса.

 

***

Сознание возвращалось к Артуру медленно и кусками. Сначала появились звуки: чьи-то тихие шаги, шуршание бумаги, звон стекла. Потом запахи: спирта и кондиционера для белья. И только потом он открыл глаза и обнаружил себя лежащим в кровати в номере Имса. Сам Имс стоял рядом и, скрестив руки на груди, сверлил Артура взглядом.

– Остальные? – прокаркал Артур.

Имс вздохнул и отвел глаза, принимаясь разгребать наваленные на тумбочке лекарства.

– Все целы. Кроме тебя. Ты напугал меня, Артур. Ты потерял сознание, и я не мог привести тебя в чувство. Я думал, у тебя серьезные раны.

Теперь, когда Имс об этом заговорил, Артур с трудом, но все же припоминал, что случилось. Его разбудил писк телефона, Имс исчез – поехал на самоубийственное дело, информация, которую Артур так ждал, привела его в ужас – и он, не придумав ничего лучше, отправился прямо к месту событий. Где и устроил перестрелку с Монтгомери и его наемниками, собирающимися просто убить наглых извлекателей.

Повезло еще, что Кеннет тоже решил поучаствовать в развлечении.

Артур помнил, что разбудил всех, и что вроде как планировал вывести их через бассейн, и что Имс что-то орал ему в лицо.

– Не могу поверить, что упал в обморок от пары царапин, – сказал он наконец.

Артур лукавил. Судя по ощущениям, его спина превратилась в терку. Имс проворно сломал пару ампул и набрал шприц.

– Ты упал в обморок от истощения. Но тебя сильно порезало стеклом от двери. Может, даже останутся шрамы. – Он помолчал. – Значит, это Ариадна все устроила?

– Ариадна погубила команду Теннека, – печально ответил Артур. Несмотря ни на что, ему было жалко Теннека и жалко таланта Ариадны, погубленного неумелым обучением и сладкими внушениями Кобба. – На внедрение Дом согласился сам. Но я его не виню – похоже, Кеннет ему угрожал, если дело не будет сделано. Поэтому он и решил убрать меня.

– Ты его не винишь, – медленно повторил Имс.

Артур закрыл глаза.

– Ладно, я его виню! – зло сказал он. – Это ты хотел услышать? Виню! Я был идиотом, ты был прав, надо было отказаться с самого начала!

Признание вдруг что-то сжало в его груди – и тут же отпустило, и Артур почувствовал себя на целую тонну легче. Он осторожно открыл глаза. Имс улыбался – не злорадно, а скорее мягко и немного грустно.

– Спасибо, что пришел за нами, – тихо сказал он.

– За тобой.

– Спасибо, что пришел за мной. – Имс наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку. – И что дальше?

Дальше? А что дальше?

– Бронируй билеты, – Артур повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, – нас ждет Майами.


End file.
